Sister Wars
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: All sisters are close to one another. But some are just a little closer than the rest. A collection of incest yuri and (hopefully) comedy drabbles. Set in the Mother-verse continuity.
1. Chapter 1

_1\. A Disagreement Between Sisters_

Inori closed the front door behind herself and set her bag on the floor. She made her way into the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty.

"Hello, anybody home! Mum, Dad?" Inori called out.

"Gah, do you need to be so loud, sis?" Matsuri made her way into the kitchen. Her hair was a tangled mess and it looked as though she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Good evening to you too, Matsuri." Inori couldn't help a little smile at her sisters uncouth appearance.

"It's still morning, silly." Matsuri corrected, waving a hand dismissively at her sister.

"Actually it's about half six in the evening, silly. Speaking of, where's everyone else?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know where today went." Matsuri sat down at the kitchen table and attempted to rub some of the sleep out of her eyes, with little success. Inori sat across from her, and they both fell into silence. However, after a few moments Matsuri stopped harassing her own eyes to look up at Inori with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Something on your mind?" Inori asked.

"Not really." Matsuri responded, leaning back in her chair. "I just remembered that it's your turn to cook tonight."

"Oh, ok." Inori said nonchalantly. Silence returned to the kitchen. "Wait, what?!"

"It's your turn to cook." Matsuri said simply.

"When was this decided?"

"Well, no-one else is here and I was the last to cook between the two of us." Matsuri explained.

"You offered to cook last time, and besides I've been out all day. I shouldn't have to come home and cook for you when all you've done is laze around all day!" Inori stood up from her chair as she raised her voice.

"One, it's not my fault you went out, and two, I've only just woken up so I can't make any food right now!" Matsuri stood up to face Inori, moving closer towards her.

"This is so typical of you! Always so lazy, never willing to take responsibility!" Inori began to move closer as she yelled.

"And you're always there to bitch at me about every little thing! Everything's my fault, it's never yours!" Matsuri moved even closer as her voice got louder. Inori clenched her fist as her temper began to fray.

"You immature child!"

"Uptight asshole!" Both girls were mere millimetres away from each other now. That's when it happened. Matsuri put her hand behind Inori's neck and roughly brought her in for a kiss. A long, passionate, desperate kiss. After almost a full minute the two of them pulled back.

"I...I'm sorry Matsuri." Inori said softly as she rested her hands on her little sisters shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too, sis." Matsuri leaned forward to rest her head on Inori's chest. "But...you're still cooking my dinner." Inori let out a groan, before a contented smile found it's way onto her lips.

* * *

_2\. Fishing For Compliments_

Tsukasa stared at the fish swimming in the tank a in awe. They were so varied in size, shape and colour. She couldn't personally name them all, but she liked to admire them anyway. Though considering where she was, she wondered how many of the fish in the tank were on the menu.

"Tsukasa, say 'ah'." Tsukasa turned back to the table she was at. Kagami was holding a piece of temaki in her chopsticks, offering it to her. Tsukasa opened her mouth and Kagami popped the morsel in, giving a smirk as she did. "I haven't fed you like this since you were-we were toddlers." Kagami corrected herself.

"You've always been there for me sis, even when we were little." Tsukasa responded once she'd finished eating.

"You're my little sister, Tsukasa. I care about you. More than anything else." Kagami placed her hand atop Tsukasa's. "I'm glad we could come out here tonight, just you and me." The girls looked around the restaurant they were in. It was a decently-sized sushi place, nothing too fancy but not a dingy, backwater place either.

Tsukasa looked back to the fish tank on the other side of the room. Kagami took note of it this time.

"Is something the matter, Tsukasa? You keep staring at the fish like you want to take one home." Kagami gave a small laugh.

"No sis, I was just thinking how lucky I am." Tsukasa said introspectively.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa turned to Kagami, looking straight into her eyes.

"There are so many pretty fish in the sea; but none of them are as beautiful as you, Kagami." Tsukasa said seriously. Kagami laughed again.

"That was really cheesy, you know." She leaned over to lightly embrace Tsukasa. "But thank you."

"The food here's nice, but there's nothing as tasty as you, sis."

"Okay, you can stop now Tsukasa." Kagami deadpanned. Tsukasa smiled in embarrassment.

"I guess I got carried away. I say it cus I love you sis."

"Ha, I love you too Tsukasa." Kagami gave her little sister a kiss on the cheek. "Now, stop gawking at the fish and eat your damn food, Tsukasa!"

* * *

_3\. Everybody Falls_

Matsuri was sat in the kitchen reading the day's newspaper. She heard the front door open and Kagami walked into the room, her school uniform soaking wet and dirty.

"Tsukasa won't be home for a while, she went to Konata's." Kagami said tiredly. Matsuri looked up from the paper.

"That's oka-Woah, what the hell happened to you?!" Matsuri tossed the paper aside and leant forward on the table.

"It's raining outside." Kagami stated. Matsuri shook her head.

"You don't end up looking like that from a little rain. What happened?" Kagami pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed.

"I was walking home. I needed to cross the road, but my mind was still on when Tsukasa had told me she wouldn't be coming home with me. I wasn't concentrating and...I slipped on the curb and fell into a puddle." Kagami put a hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. "I'm fine though, it was just a stupid mistake." Matsuri looked up at the ceiling as she folded her arms.

"I see."

"See what?" Kagami asked impatiently.

"So thinking about Tsukasa makes Kagami wet." Matsuri said with a mischievous smile.

The room was silent for a moment as Matsuri smirked and Kagami blushed.

"I think I'm going to go now." Kagami turned on her heel and quickly left the room. Matsuri returned to her paper.

"Totally called it."


	2. Chapter 2

_4\. Scent From Heaven_

Kagami stood up from her bedroom floor and surveyed the mess that surrounded her.

"Jeez, how come your room always looks clean, but when you go to clear it out you find all this other crap you forgot about?" She bemoaned to herself as she wiped her brow. Behind her, Kagami heard the door open suddenly.

"Hey, sis-"

"Matsuri, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kagami huffed.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted some of my old clothes. I don't want them anymore, so…" Matsuri gestured toward Kagami.

"I suppose it's better than throwing them away. Just leave them at the door."

"What?" Matsuri seemed confused.

"The clothes. Leave them by the door." Kagami said, now quite confused herself.

"Uh-uh. I'm not hauling that junk down here. You're gonna carry it yourself. You're the one who wanted them." Matsuri pointed to Kagami before turning to leave.

"Wait, but you offered them to…" Kagami trailed off as Matsuri closed the door behind herself. "Ugh, what's the point! It's not like she listens to me anyway." Kagami shook her head in exasperation and returned to her cleaning.

A while later, Kagami had finished with her room and remembered what Matsuri had said to her earlier. She made her way over to her big sisters room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Matsuri, I've come to pick up those clothes." No answer. Kagami stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure about entering without her sisters permission, but resolved to go in anyway. Matsuri had invited her, and besides she did this sort of thing to Kagami all the time. Kagami opened the door, slipped inside and then shut it. She looked around the room, which was much neater than last time she had seen it. Despite that, there were still a few piles of clothes strewn on the floor, which Kagami presumed were the ones Matsuri was going to give to her and maybe their other sisters.

Kagami sighed and moved over to the closest pile. She began digging through, not finding much of interest in her sisters second-hand stuff. She thrust her hand to the bottom of the pile and grabbed what she felt down there. Pulling her hand out, Kagami was startled by what she had found. In her hand was a plain white bra. Kagami guessed it was a C-cup or there abouts, and likely belonged to Matsuri.

"Gah, sis's underwear! I hope she wasn't planning on giving this to me." Kagami stared at the article of clothing in her hands as she mulled over a thought in her head.

"Matsuri's...bra. Matsuri must've worn it. That means it was on her-" Kagami's breath caught in her throat as she thought of her sisters chest. It was an exciting and enticing thought. "Matsuri's breasts, they were in here." Kagami said to herself as she ran her fingers over the fabric inside the cups. With quickly reddening cheeks, Kagami raised the bra to her face and took in a deep breath through her nose.

The door of Matsuri's bedroom opened up. "I don't know Tsukasa, I haven't seen her since…" Matsuri stepped into the room, and fell silent when her eyes came upon Kagami kneeling on the floor with a white bra stuffed in her face. "Uh...Kagami?"

Kagami dropped both the bra and her hands, her face bright red and eyes like those of a deer caught in the headlights. She stammered as she waved her hands furiously in front of herself.

"Matsuri, I...I...Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Kagami leapt up and pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

"Uh, Kagami, this is my room. I'm not the one who needs to knock." Matsuri said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, whatever!" Kagami yelled angrily as she stormed past Matsuri and out the door, closing it behind herself. Matsuri shook her head and made her way over to the offending undergarment.

"Hmm, this isn't mine." Matsuri thought as she picked up the bra. Looking at the label she got a little confused. "It's one of Inori's. She must have left it in here accidentally." Matsuri looked around for a moment. "Finders keepers." She then buried her face in the bra.

Kagami made her way back to her room in a fluster. She was totally embarrassed and just wanted to lie down in her bed. Throwing open her door she stormed into her room. As soon as she had entered, however, she stopped in her tracks.

"Tsu...kasa?" She asked confusedly. In the center of the room, kneeling on the floor, Tsukasa had her face smothered in a lacy black bra. Kagami's, specifically. She slowly lowered the bra and turned to Kagami, a nervous smile on her lips and a terrified look in her eyes.

"Hi sis." She said with a shaky voice. Kagami stood in shock for a moment before she raised her hand, and slapped it upon her own face.

* * *

_5\. Sanctuary_

Inori turned over in her bed as she woke up to the sound of someone calling her. It was almost pitch black and in her tired state she couldn't make out who it was.

"Who's there?" She asked the darkness.

"It's just me, onee-san." Whispered a voice.

"Tsukasa, what're you doing up so late?" Inori sat up as she attempted to look through the dark.

"I had a really scary nightmare, so I went into Kagami's room, but she wasn't there so I guess I thought I'd come and see you instead." Tsukasa said sheepishly. Inori rubbed a hand across her face.

"So, why did you come to me then?" Inori asked. She could faintly make out Tsukasa poking her index fingers together.

"I was wondering...If I could sleep in your bed, with you, tonight." Tsukasa's voice betrayed her nerves. Inori rolled her eyes.

"I guess you can stay the night. Come on, jump in." She threw open the covers to allow Tsukasa to join her, shivering a little as she was exposed to the cold night air. Tsukasa climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers once Inori had pulled them back. Inori turned away and tried to go back to sleep when she felt something pushing against her back.

"Tsukasa, what're you doing?"

"You're warm, onee-san." Tsukasa answered. Inori sighed and turned back to her.

"So you want to…" Inori gestured toward herself. Tsukasa nodded and scooted closer. With her so near, Inori could see her little sister clearly despite the darkness. She had always felt that Tsukasa was a very pretty girl; but with her sleepy eyes, little button nose and slightly parted lips she looked downright adorable.

"Thanks onee-san." Tsukasa moved to kiss her sister on the cheek, but Inori reacted to her words and turned to face her as she moved. With that, Tsukasa's lips met Inori's.

Inori's eyes went wide while Tsukasa didn't seem to notice. After a moment Tsukasa pulled back. "Goodnight onee-san." She then lay her head upon Inori's chest and dozed off. Inori herself was somewhat taken aback. She thought about their chaste kiss for a moment before she smiled.

"I guess that's what I get for being such a good sister!" She thought proudly to herself. Inori wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Sweet dreams, Tsu-chan." She whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

_6\. When I Look At You..._

It was morning in the Hiiragi household. Inori and Matsuri were alone in the kitchen, Inori preparing tea while Matsuri sat at the table drinking coffee. Besides trading greetings the two had remained silent all morning. Inori was quite content with the peace, while Matsuri seemed rather uncomfortable about something. She fidgeted in her seat as she waited for Inori to finish with her tea. Growing impatient, she made a move.

"Onee-san?" Matsuri said in meek voice. Inori turned to look at the door, but was confused when she saw no-one there. She shook her head and returned to her tea. Matsuri puffed out her cheeks.

"Onee-san!" She said in a much stronger voice. Inori turned to look at her this time.

"Oh, Matsuri! I thought it was Tsukasa calling me. You haven't called me that since you were a kid." Inori's eyes glazed over for a moment before she once again shook her head and turned her attention back towards Matsuri. "Is there something you wanted, Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri looked down at her mug, circling her finger around the rim.

"Inori-san, do...do you think that I'm, y'know, easy on the eyes?" Matsuri looked up at Inori with an unsure look. Inori herself looked confused.

"Um, pardon me?" Inori cocked an eyebrow. Matsuri sighed and looked down again.

"It's just that...when you, me and Mum are...together, you always pay more attention to her. Do you think that she's better looking than me?" Inori looked quite taken aback. Her mouth opened and closed silently for a few moments. Taking a breath, she turned around and picked up her now finished tea. She took a seat opposite Matsuri, who was looking intently at the table, her eyes looking as though they were beginning to water. Inori took a sip of her tea and then set it down upon the table. She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought.

"I love our mother. She's beautiful, she's caring-she's doted on us all our lives. But when we're together, Miki's more than my mother, she…" Inori trailed off as she stared into the distance. "I just want to hold her, show her how much I love her. But it can be difficult sometimes. Making love to my own mother can be a tad awkward, who would've thought?" She gave a hollow laugh. "I always feel that distance, no matter how close I get." Inori looked at Matsuri, who raised her head to meet her sister's gaze.

"But with you, Matsuri, I don't feel that. You're my little sister and I've always felt close to you, always wanted to be close to you." Inori placed a hand atop Matsuri's own. "If it seems like I'm paying more attention to mother, it's only because I feel like I need to if I'm to be close to her. But with you, onee-chan…loving you just comes naturally." Inori gave a soft smile. Matsuri sniffled as she wiped away a tear.

"So, big sis...does that mean I'm better looking than mum?" Matsuri asked. Inori's smile grew into a grin.

"In a way, I suppose." Inori took another sip of her tea. "You're both beautiful in your own ways."

"I guess you're right; I mean, I've got a great ass but Mum's got a fantastic pair of tits." Matsuri said sagely, nodding. Inori facepalmed.

"You never change, do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_7\. Objects In The Mirror Are Dirtier Than They Appear_

It was the middle of rainy season, and the weather had taken a turn for the worse as a wave of torrential rain had washed over Kasukabe for the last few days. Kagami sighed as she looked out of the window. She was upstairs on the landing, her mood reflecting the weather outside. She had never liked the rain. It kept her indoors, making her feel trapped, and it was just a depressing sight in general. Kagami sighed again.

"What's wrong, sis?" Tsukasa asked from behind her. Kagami didn't look back, keeping her eyes on the window.

"I hate the rain." She said bitterly.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's just so dreary." Kagami's tone remained sour.

"I think that rain looks kinda pretty, you know." Tsukasa said, her tone slightly wistful.

"But it's such a nuisance. And if you go outside in it then your clothes get all drenched." Kagami sounded irritated as she remembered all the times she walked home with wet hair over her eyes and water in her shoes.

"I guess I know what you mean." Tsukasa giggled. "But you know sis...I'd rather get wet in here." Kagami couldn't quite tell but Tsukasa sounded almost...seductive.

"W-what are you saying Tsukasa?" Kagami turned around, her face flushed. Tsukasa held up her towel as she pointed towards the bathroom door. "Oh, okay! Uh, bye Tsukasa!" Kagami said awkwardly before turning back around.

Kagami heard the bathroom door close and let out a breath. She couldn't believe her mind had gone there. But, now that she thought about, she could've sworn she could see Tsukasa smirking as she walked away. Kagami shook her head. Surely Tsukasa was far too innocent for that...

* * *

_8\. Things That Go Bump In The Morning_

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Miki shook her head. It was already past noon. She cast a glance down at the plates and cutlery in the sink waiting to be washed up and then turned to the table.

"Inori, honey, could you go and wake up Tsukasa, please."

"Sure thing." Inori said as she stood up from the table.

"Really, she's old enough to get herself up. You guys doting on her isn't going to help her learn to be independent." Kagami said as she leaned back in her chair, folding her arms.

"Ha, that's rich coming from you. Aren't you the one always letting her copy your homework and stuff. You're the reason she ended up like this Kagami." Matsuri said more than a little smugly. Inori wisely chose to leave the kitchen just as an argument began to brew. Miki could handle it this time.

Inori knocked on Tsukasa's door. When there was no response she opened the door and stepped inside. Just as she had thought, Tsukasa was still sound asleep in her bed. Inori made her way over to her, leaning over the bed as she put a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Time to wake up, Tsu-chan." Inori spoke softly as she gently shook Tsukasa's shoulder. Looking down at her little sister's sleeping face, Inori smiled despite herself. It felt almost cruel of her to disturb her sister's restful sleep. Deciding to take a third option, Inori pulled the duvet off of Tsukasa, and then hooked her arms beneath her. Taking a moment to steady herself, she lifted Tsukasa up into her arms, bridal style. Tsukasa's eyes began to open.

"Mmm, Inori...What're you…Mmm..." Tsukasa's eyes closed again.

"I picked this one up from Mum. She's always doing this to me when I fall asleep in her room." Inori said as she turned back to the door and started to leave. Tsukasa seemed to be falling back asleep in Inori's arms. Unable to hold back a smile, Inori lifted Tsukasa up and gave her a sisterly kiss on the forehead, almost like a mother to her daughter.

Unfortunately, Inori forgot to look exactly where she was going. She had the direction of the door right, but hadn't lined herself up properly. With a loud bang, Tsukasa's head hit the door frame, causing Inori to stumble backwards in surprise. Tsukasa bolted awake and looked around frantically.

"Oh my goodness! What was-Ow!" Tsukasa clasped her head in pain.

"Well, that looks like it woke you up!" Inori said jovially. Tsukasa pouted.

"You could've just set an alarm or something." She said as she rubbed her wound. Inori gave a laugh before she gave Tsukasa a kiss atop her head.

"Better?" She asked. Tsukasa's pout faded into a pensive smile as she nodded.

"Inori-san, could you still carry me?" Tsukasa looked up at her big sister hopefully.

"Well, I suppose I owe it to you." Inori picked both herself and Tsukasa from the floor and began to make her way back to the kitchen. Tsukasa rested her head on Inori's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thanks, onee-san."

* * *

_9\. All Answers, No Questions_

Tsukasa scratched her head as she continued to stare at the paper on her desk. No matter how she approached it she could not understand the complexities of algebraic equations. Finally deciding that she'd had enough of banging her head against the wall, metaphorically, she collected her homework and left her room to go and get help.

Tsukasa walked to Kagami's room. However, she stopped before she got to the door.

"Sis is always taking time to help me with my homework. I should stop bothering her all the time." Tsukasa thought, feeling guilty. Instead, she made her way over to Matsuri's room. "Matsuri-san is never busy, I'm sure she'll be able to help me!" Tsukasa thought happily as she opened the door. "Onee-san, could you help me with-" Tsukasa stopped in her tracks.

Laying together in Matsuri's bed were Inori and Matsuri herself. Tsukasa couldn't quite tell from the door, but neither seemed to be wearing much.

Inori yelped and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders. "Tsukasa, what are you doing in here?!" Inori began to turn red as Matsuri shook her head.

"Really Inori, Tsukasa-chan's just come to get some help from her favourite sister!" Matsuri nudged Inori as she stepped out of bed, dressed only in her panties. She sauntered over to Tsukasa, who was frozen still at the door. "Now, Tsu-chan, what can your big sis do for you?" Matsuri asked, putting her hands on her hips. Tsukasa's mouth hung open as she was quite distracted by her sister's toplessness. Matsuri laughed as she pointed toward herself.

"Hey Tsukasa, eyes up here." Matsuri looked bemusedly at Tsukasa as she began to fluster.

"Uh, nothing! I didn't need anything! Sorry to disturb you!" Tsukasa bowed again and again as she backed out of the door in a hurry. Matsuri closed the door and returned to bed.

"What?" Matsuri asked when she saw Inori give her a disapproving look.

"Do you need to make everything so awkward?"

"Whaddya mean?" Matsuri said confusedly. Inori sighed.

"She just walked in on her sisters in bed together, and then you just had to go and do...that! You didn't even give me a chance to explain anything to her." Inori huffed and folded her arms.

"What, I'm not allowed to have any fun?" Matsuri said, irritated. Inori stayed silent for a few moments.

"Only with me." Inori gave her little sister a devilish grin. Matsuri cocked an eyebrow.

"Sounds like an idea to me!" And with that, the two of them disappeared back under the duvet.

* * *

(**A/N**: I've no idea how Tsukasa ended up in all three of these drabbles. I just write these at random, so it wasn't planned. Then again, she is one of my favourite characters in the series, so I may be a tad bias towards her.)


	4. Christmas Special

_10\. I'm Warmer Beside You Than Under The Kotatsu_

* * *

"I knew she was doing well in school, but I had no idea she was top of her class!" Miki Hiiragi exclaimed as she spoke on the phone. "Uh huh. No, I can understand that." She nodded as she listened to her friend. "That sounds like a great idea! It's been so long since we got to speak in person like we used to. An hour sounds good to me, I'll look forward to it. Okay, Yukari, see you in a bit. Bye!" Miki hung up the phone and gave a wistful sigh. She had so few friends left these days, and it was so rare that she got to speak to them. It was even more important to her now, with Christmas just around the corner, that she spend some time with her friends. Miki walked upstairs to get ready for her day out.

* * *

Inori, Matsuri, Kagami and Tsukasa were all gathered in front of the television in the living room. It was late morning on a Saturday, and none of the girls had any plans beyond lazing around all day. Because it was the day before Christmas Eve, there were some decorations, along with a tree, put up around the house.

"Girls, I'll be going to see Takara-san for a while. I'll see you all later. Try not to have too much fun without me!" She winked at Inori, who blushed lightly, and Matsuri, who rolled her eyes. The girls all waved farewell as their mother left.

"Why is mum going to Yuki-chan's house?" Tsukasa asked, eyes still on the television.

"Because she and Miyuki's mother are friends, remember?" Kagami reminded her little sister.

"Oh wow, I never knew that." Tsukasa's voice held a hint of awe, but her face remained neutral as she continued to stare at the screen.

"Inori, we've still got to do, you know, the thing." Matsuri whispered as she shuffled closer to Inori.

"What 'thing'?" Inori asked, confused.

"The thing for mum!" Inori facepalmed.

"You mean you still haven't bought her a present? It's only a few days until Christmas!" Inori shook her head in disbelief.

"It just slipped my mind is all. Besides, I thought I could use some help from my favourite big sister in the whole wide world!" Matsuri cooed as she wrapped her arms around Inori.

"Fine, we'll go into town and pick up something for her today." Inori said as she blushed from the close contact with her sister.

"Aw yeah! I-N-O-R-I spells 'Best Sister Ever'!" Matsuri jumped up and ran to put on her shoes. Inori shook her head, before she too stood up to get ready.

"So Tsukasa, what did you get mum for Christmas?" Kagami asked. "...Tsukasa?" Kagami looked over to see Tsukasa twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

"I...forgot to get her something yet." Tsukasa said bashfully. Kagami groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Tsukasa! You've had months to get something!" Kagami scolded as she stood up. "Come on then." Kagami began to make her way out.

"But sis, what about my show?!" Tsukasa panicked.

"No 'buts'. We're going to find a present for mum, whether you like it or not!" With quivering lips and watering eyes, Tsukasa picked up the remote and switched off the television. She then followed after Kagami.

"Where're you guys goin'?" Matsuri asked as Kagami and Tsukasa put on their shoes.

"Tsukasa's going to find a present for mum." Kagami explained.

"We could go into town together!" Inori clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Tsuaksa said, smiling happily.

"Well, whatever we're going to do, could we do it quick." Kagami said as she opened the front door.

* * *

"Aw man, it's f-f-freezing!" Exclaimed Matsuri as the girls stepped off of the bus.

"Stop being a drama queen, it's not that cold." Kagami rolled her eyes at her big sister. Inori looked up and down the street.

"Alright Matsuri, where did you need to go?" Matsuri shrugged in response.

"I was just gonna get mum some chocolates or something." She said nonchalantly.

"How thoughtful." Kagami snarked under her breath. "What about you Tsukasa?" she turned to her little sister, who had one finger on her chin in thought.

"I think I'll get...some shoes! No, a handbag! Wait, how about…" Tsukasa panicked.

"Woah, slow down there girl!" Kagami put a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder to calm her. "Why don't you get her something practical? Maybe a new coat or something. I'm sure mum would appreciate that with how cold it's getting." Kagami suggested.

"That's our Kagami; ever the pragmatist." Inori smirked.

"I think it's a good idea! I just need to find the clothes shop…" Tsukasa looked around.

"I know a good place. I need to go there anyway, so you can come with me, Tsu-chan." Inori stepped up beside Tsukasa.

"Thanks Onee-san!" Tsukasa said bashfully.

"I'm headed to the sweet shop, so I'll meet you guys back here in a while." Matsuri pointed over her shoulder down the street.

"I'll come with you, I want to get some stuff there too." Kagami said.

"Stocking up on pocky sticks again, hmm? Better watch that waistline, Kagami!" Matsuri teased.

"Shut up!" Kagami snapped. "I'll just...lose all my christmas weight next year." Kagami said half-heartedly, looking away. Matsuri simply laughed as she turned and started to walked down the street. "So, I guess I'll see you guys in a while." Kagami waved to her sisters as she followed after Matsuri.

"Have fun!" Tsukasa said as she waved. Inori shook her head.

"Come on Tsu-chan. We'd better get what we need then go find those two before a fight breaks out." Inori began walking up the road. Tsukasa followed along beside her sister, smiling happily.

* * *

"Oh, Onee-san! Look at this one, isn't it cute?" Tsukasa held up the article of clothing in question to Inori.

"Tsu-chan, that's a summer dress. It's the middle of winter right now. Why would you need that?" Inori pointed out flatly.

"I just thought it would look nice…" Tsukasa's enthusiasm deflated.

"Clothes are more than just looking nice, they need to be practical too." Inori looked at her little sister, who was staring down at the yellow dress she held limply in her hands, a solemn look on her face. Inori sighed. "If it really means that much to you, you should get it Tsu-chan. Just...don't wear it until the weather warms, okay? I don't want you catching a cold." Inori compromised. Tsukasa's face lit up.

"I'm going to go and try it on right now!" She said excitedly, heading toward the changing rooms at the back of the store. Inori reluctantly followed her.

The two of them had already found what they had been looking for; Tsukasa had a present for her mother and Inori had a new pair of shoes (clickety-clackety high heels, no less). They had set about browsing when Tsukasa had located the newest object of her affection. Though Inori did not quite approve of Tsukasa's splurging, she couldn't help but get caught up in her sisters enthusiasm. Perhaps it was her childlike demeanor, or maybe it was that beautiful smile she wore when she got excited. Either way, Inori's inability to curb Tsukasa's enthusiasm had landed her the ever joyous task of standing outside the changing room door while Tsukasa tried on her new dress.

Inori rubbed at the bridge of her nose as she stood, contemplating. She contemplated why she had invited Tsukasa with her into a clothing store, the bane of her Imoutos wallet; when she had become so soft on the young girl; who made her the eldest sister, the one that got all the blame for her siblings overspending and under dressing; where exactly she had left her sense of sisterly duty and responsibility; and most importantly, what would Tsukasa look like in that dress. It was, as she had said, rather cute, with frills and the like. It would let Tsukasa show some leg, and the front seemed fairly low cut.

Inori's breath hitched as her mind conjured an image of Tsukasa in an outfit with a plunging neckline and a skirt that left little to the imagination. Inori shooed away the thought. This was neither the time nor the place.

"Onee-san, I need some help..." Inori heard Tsukasa whisper to her. She could see that the changing room door was opening a crack. Inori cast a glance around before she opened the door and stepped into the tiny room. Inori could see herself in the long mirror opposite the door as she entered. She did not need the mirror to see Tsukasa standing in the center, wearing nothing but her bra above the waist. Inori averted her eyes, and attempted to hide her blush.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress?" Inori hissed.

"I couldn't do the zip up so I took it off and did the zip up and tried to step into it but that didn't work either!" Tsukasa explained quickly, somewhat unnerved by her big sisters tone of voice.

"So undo the zip, put it on, and then I can do it up from behind." Inori ordered. She felt that if she looked at Tsukasa in this state, she might not be able to take her eyes off her. Inori didn't want to get carried away in such a public place.

Tsukasa bumped into Inori more times than she could be bothered to count, her innate clumsiness exacerbated by the cramped space. Eventually she fought her way into the dress and turned her back to Inori, who continued to avert her gaze.

"Ready." Tsukasa said, her voice wavering with worry and remorse. Inori winced at her inflection. She had been blunt with Tsukasa, who likely didn't understand why. A heavy sense of regret filled her. As she stepped behind Tsukasa she looked at the mirror, and could see that Tsukasa's eyes were on the floor and her expression downcast.

Inori saw the zip going up the back of the dress. Reaching out for it, she could see her own hand trembling. She couldn't focus until she had apologised to her little sister. Leaning forward, she slipped one hand inside Tsukasa's dress, lightly caressing her back.

"I'm sorry, Tsukasa." Inori said quietly as she leaned over her shoulder.

"W-what for, Inori-san?" Tsukasa shuddered at her big sisters soft voice and softer touch.

"For the way I spoke to you. I didn't mean to be so harsh on you." Inori continued to lightly dance her fingertips over Tsukasa's pale, smooth skin.

"That...It's okay Inori. You're always doing what's best for me." Tsukasa's breath became heavy as her back arched from her sisters touch. Inori looked up into the mirror. In her heart, she could sense a familiar feeling. She took in the sight of her Imouto, eyes closed and head tilted ever so slightly away from her. Inori felt as though, in that moment, words could not fully describe how beautiful Tsukasa was to her.

"Do you know just how...amazing you are, Tsukasa?" Inori deliberated, searching for wordings through the ache in her heart. Taking her hand away from Tsukasa's back, she did up the zip and moved her hand up to rest on Tsukasa's shoulder. The younger sister turned her head to look directly into Inori's eyes.

"Inori...I…" Tsukasa didn't care to finish the sentence. Leaning in toward one another, the two sisters gently pressed their lips together. The kiss was short, but it was all they needed. Tsukasa turned to face Inori and the two wrapped their arms around one another. In this embrace, Inori felt the ache in her heart subside, a weight upon her chest lifted. Eventually, the embrace broke and the girls stepped back.

"Alright Tsu-chan." Inori said with a smirk. "You've sold me on the dress."

* * *

Inori and Tsukasa stepped out of the shop, bags in hand, and took a look around.

"Wow!" A childish grin spread across Tsukasa's face.

"Huh, I didn't think it was supposed to snow until after christmas." Inori held out a hand to catch some of the falling flakes. "Is it just me, or is it even colder now?" Inori mused with a shiver.

"Onee-san, isn't that Kagami and Matsuri on the TV?" Tsukasa pointed up to a huge screen on the side of a nearby building.

"How do you ladies feel about this snow today?" An interviewer asked the two girls, one brown haired and gold eyed, and the other purple haired and blue eyed.

"Well I'll be damned!" Inori would've raised her hat, had she been wearing one.

* * *

"I already told you; I always gain this time of year, so I may as well...stock up, you know." Kagami rationalised as she carried a bag, laden with sweets and chocolate, out of the store.

"Whatever you say, Kagamin. Just don't complain to me about how big your butt's getting next time you weigh yourself." Matsuri walked out of the store carrying a notably smaller bag.

"My butt is not-Ah!" Kagami yelped as she felt something cold land on the tip of her nose.

"The hell was that?" Matsuri laughed. Kagami held out a hand.

"It's snowing…" She noted quietly.

"So romantic!" Matsuri cooed, sliding up beside Kagami. "Is that what you were thinking!"

"N-no! I was just thinking about how it'll probably be colder on the way back now!" Kagami attempted to explain herself, but the blush spreading across her face did not do her credibility any good.

"Admit it Kagamin; you'd love to go for a walk in the snow with your big sis! We could hold hands, snuggle up close to keep warm…" Matsuri trailed off. She had intended to joke at her sisters expense, but she felt her own face begin to heat up at the mental image that had popped into her head. Matsuri let out an awkward cough and shifted uncomfortably.

"We should probably go and find Inori and Tsukasa before it gets any colder." Kagami offered.

"Alright, lead the way." Matsuri gestured down the street, seeming a bit more reserved than she had been earlier.

* * *

"Kagami, look at that!" Matsuri pointed to a van parked at the side of the road they were walking along.

"A news crew? What are they doing out here?" Kagami asked.

"Maybe they're doing a report on the snow! I heard it wasn't supposed to start snowin' until after christmas!" Matsuri seemed more excited than usual at the prospect.

"If that's the reason, then they sure got here quick." Kagami pointed out.

"Maybe we'll get interviewed, Kagami! We'd get to be on TV!" Matsuri clapped her gloved hands together. "That'd be so cool!"

"No way, that would be totally embarrassing!" Kagami shook her head. "Besides, what are the chances that a news crew is going to stop us for an interview?"

* * *

"How do you ladies feel about this snow today?" A woman wearing a little too much make-up held out a microphone towards Kagami and Matsuri. Kagami clammed up as she looked at the camera pointed at her face. Matsuri, on the other hand, was reveling in the attention.

"Well, it was pretty sudden and all, but you know…" Matsuri glanced over at Kagami. "When it snows when you're with your lover, you can immerse yourself in a special feeling…" Kagami blushed crimson and covered her face to shield against the embarrassment, while Matsuri grinned widely at the interviewer. "I like it!"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Kagami fumed as she marched towards the bus stop.

"I thought it was cute." Tsukasa said as she struggled to keep up with Kagami.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny, the two of you on TV like that." Inori added as she kept pace with Kagami. Matsuri wasn't saying anything. She wore a smile but her eyes held a look of concern. The others were too busy with their conversation to take note.

* * *

The four girls stepped onto the bus and quickly found seats close together. Matsuri had intended to sit beside Inori, however Tsukasa had already taken that place, leaving her with Kagami. As she had expected, Kagami was distant to her, staring out of the window as the bus began to drive towards the next stop. Behind her, Inori and Tsukasa were talking quietly between themselves. She couldn't quite see from where she was, but Matsuri thought she saw the two of them holding hands. Matsuri felt too tired to care about it at the moment. As she sank back into her seat, she felt something on her shoulder. Looking over Matsuri saw that Kagami had decided to rest her head upon her shoulder.

"Kagami, are you alr-"

"Just be quiet." It was less of an order, and more of a request, one that Matsuri was glad to oblige.

* * *

Once they were back home, Tsukasa eagerly made her way into the living room and switched on the television. Inori made her way upstairs to put away her new shoes. That left Matsuri alone with Kagami. After they had gotten their shoes off, Matsuri broke the ice.

"You know Kagami, in that interview, I meant what I said." Kagami did not look at her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you embarrassed me." Kagami said quietly. Matsuri sighed.

"You're really hard to please, Kagami. All I wanted to do was show that I appreciated my little sister." Matsuri walked past Kagami, who had her head down. Matsuri did not like to see her little sister this way but she didn't feel like talking it over anymore. However, as she walked by Kagami, Matsuri was stopped by a hand grabbing hers. Matsuri stopped in her tracks, but before she could turn around she felt a pair of soft, warm lips on her cheek.

"I guess...it was kind of a sweet thing to say…" Kagami mumbled. Matsuri remained still for a moment. "And I suppose….I felt the same way too…" Matsuri turned around and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Kagamin, you always know just what to say!" Matsuri cooed as she nuzzled against her imouto. Kagami attempted to resist at first, but after a moment she stopped fighting the smile making it's way across her lips and returned the hug.

* * *

Inori, Matsuri, Kagami and Tsukasa were gathered around the television watching a game show together. As they called out answers, hoping the contestant would hear them and take their advice, the front door opened and closed, followed by Miki walking happily into the room.

"Hi girls, I'm back!" She announced to the room.

"Hi mum!" The girls greeted in unison.

"How was Yuki-chan's mum?" Asked Tsukasa, eyes still on the screen.

"Oh, she's fine." Miki said quickly as she took a seat at the small table in the middle of the room. "How's your day been?" She asked her daughters.

"Eventful." They all replied in unison.

"Well, maybe you can tell me about it later!" Miki said with a motherly smile.

"How was your day, mum?" Kagami asked.

"Eventful." Miki replied. The girls all turned to look at her. "I'll tell you about it later." She waved her hand dismissively. They all turned back to the TV without argument. Miki smiled to herself as she looked at them, happy to be back with the family she loved so much.

* * *

(A/N: And there we go. Not the most Christmassy thing ever, but it's something I suppose. I'm not personally the biggest fan of christmas myself, but I came up with the idea of a Christmas Special and wanted to get it done. It took me a fews day actually to get it all down. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish the other story that is supposed to tie in with this in time for Christmas. I'll get it done as soon as I can then upload it. Looking back at this one, I guess I was somewhat bias towards Inori and Tsukasa. I admit that I've always preferred them to Matsuri and Kagami and enjoy writing for them more. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this one!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I'd just like to get something out of the way before the story: sexy stuff is not my forte. I can handle romance, but I get awkward with the more 'amorous' stuff, so I'm sorry if some of this comes off as somewhat stilted.)

* * *

_12\. A Moment On The Lips, A Lifetime In My Mind_

Matsuri set down her empty glass upon the living room table. "Matsuri, that was your fourth glass of sake this evening. I think you should slow up a bit." Inori chided.

"Whatever," Matsuri scoffed. "I can handle my drink jus' fine!" Her head rocked back and forth lightly as she spoke.

"Hmm, this is 15%. That's pretty strong for sake." Kagami read the label on the bottle, Tsukasa looking over her shoulder.

"Don't you normally warm it up before you drink it?" Tsukasa felt a bit out of her element, considering that the closest she ever got to alcohol was the rare occasion she used wine for cooking.

"That's how it's drunk traditionally, but lots of people nowadays just drink it straight or chilled." Kagami said, her tone becoming almost motherly, as it often did when she taught her imouto something new.

"Since when does this house follow 'tradition'?!" Matsuri scoffed again.

"Matsuri, we're mikos at the shrine, remember?" Inori said flatly.

"So?"

"We pray there all the time!" Inori continued.

Yeah, and…?" Matsuri raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Prayin' to no gods ain't gonna answer my question!"

"How did she get this drunk this quickly?" Kagami asked in exasperation, looking down at the bottle again. Tsukasa laughed awkwardly.

"What manner of question could you possibly have?" Inori humoured Matsuri.

"We need to separate the boys an' the girls! Wait, no...the ladies and the...A kissing contest, I say!" Matsuri struggled to a conclusion. Inori, Kagami and even Tsukasa fixed her with a questioning glare.

"I'm not letting you touch any kind of alcohol ever again. Ever." Inori said flatly.

"C'mere big sis!" Matsuri marched toward Inori with arms outstretched.

"Yeah, I'll wait until you've sobered up a bit, thanks." Inori turned her nose up at her little sister's antics.

"You only say that 'cause you know I'm better than you!" Matsuri yelled unnecessarily loud. She then turned her attention to Kagami. "C'mon Kagamin, get over here an' give your big sis a smooch!" Matsuri beckoned her over with both hands.

"I think I'll pass this time." Kagami sneered at the offer. It was the best way she could think of to silence that irritating part of her mind that desperately wanted to take Matsuri up on her offer.

"Tsk, you always were a coward, Kagami! A coward!" Matsuri shook her fist angrily. "Tsukasa, you'll take me on, won't ya?" Matsuri turned to her last sister, who was fidgeting on the other side of the table.

"Um...okay." Tsukasa responded quietly. Matsuri leapt across the table and landed beside Tsukasa.

"Yeah, let's get it on!" Matsuri yelled before she dove in and planted her lips upon a very surprised Tsukasa's. Almost immediately Matsuri tried to push her tongue into into Tsukasa mouth.

"Woah, easy there tiger!" Inori said as she pried the two apart.

"But I barely even started!" Matsuri whined.

"I think you were going a bit fast for Tsu-chan." Kagami pointed to Tsukasa, who was now splayed out on her back with glazed over eyes and open mouth.

"She asked for it." Matsuri reasoned.

"She didn't ask for you to shove your tongue down her throat!" Inori said angrily.

"Whatever, I still won, no-one left to-!" Matsuri was suddenly cut off as someone turned her head and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Matsuri, whether through shock or instinct, closed her eyes and leaned back slightly, allowing the other girl a better position over her. Matsuri felt a warm hand on the back of her neck, causing her to go slack in the girl's arms. Relaxing into the kiss, Matsuri barely noticed that the girl had slipped her tongue into Matsuri's mouth and had began exploring it thoroughly. Matsuri moaned quietly as the clearly more experienced girl took the lead, until she could no longer hold her breath, and reluctantly pulled back with a gasp.

"Well, how was that Matsuri-chan?" The girl asked. Finally willing to open her eyes, Matsuri was taken aback.

"M-mum?" She said unbelievingly.

"I guess that means I won the contest?" Miki had the slyest grin she could muster on her face.

"I thought-You've never kissed me like that before!" Matsuri stumbled over her words.

"I always keep a few tricks up my sleeve." Miki said with a wink.

"I'm kind of jealous now." Inori said half-jokingly.

"Oh don't worry, Inori-chan. You'll get your turn." Miki gave an amourous look to her eldest daughter.

"Wow…" Tsukasa, who had only recently recovered, was once again stunned to silence.

"Do you guys...do this often?" Kagami asked awkwardly, scratching her cheek and looking away. Miki's face fell slightly.

"I suppose I should've told you girls sooner, but yes; Inori, Matsuri and I are together." Miki said with a twinge of pride in her voice. "I'm sorry you had to find out so suddenly."

"No, no, it's fine with me! I…" Kagami turned a deep red. "I'd like to take you up on your offer from before, Matsuri. About the contest." Matsuri slowly looked over at Kagami with a vacant look in her eyes.

"I think I need to lie down for a while. Or forever." With that, Matsuri stumbled out of the room.

* * *

(A/N: I'd like to mention that I had always intended for this story to involve an OT5 of all the Hiiragi girls together. So Miki will likely be making more appearances in this story, and will also likely have romances with both Kagami and Tsukasa, alongside Inori and Matsuri. Just so you guys can brace yourself for yet more 'Mother-Daughter-cest'.)

* * *

_13\. Hush Now, Quiet Now..._

Miki threw a glance at the clock once she had finished washing the dishes. It was around noon on Wednesday, right in the middle of Golden Week. Miki was currently alone in the kitchen, having just finished the last of her chores for today. She brought up a mental checklist of the whereabouts of the rest of her family as she walked through to the lounge.

"So; Tadao is tending to the shrine, Matsuri went into town, Inori is at the supermarket, Kagami still isn't back from her sleepover at Izumi's house, and Tsukasa…" Miki couldn't see her youngest daughter anywhere. She let out a sigh. "...Is still asleep. Well I suppose it is her week off, maybe I should just-" Miki shook her head and steeled her resolve. "No, even if she's off from school, that's no reason to lounge around all day! I'm sure she has studies and the like to attend to." With a nod to herself, Miki marched up the stairs to Tsukasa's room.

Opening up the door, Miki could see Tsukasa laying on her back in her bed, asleep, with only her head peeking out from under the duvet. Despite the fact that she was here to wake Tsukasa up, Miki still found herself tip-toeing over to the bed.

"Time to wake up, Tsukasa." Miki said softly as she gave Tsukasa's shoulder a gentle shake.

"...Okay, Inori-senpai-san-sama…" Tsukasa mumbled. Miki glared down at her.

"She's not waking up! Why does she always do this to me?" As her eyes rested on Tsukasa's sleeping face, Miki's gaze softened. "Although Tsu-chan is rather cute when she's sleeping." Tsukasa's hair was mussed up and missing her signature ribbon, her mouth was frozen in a peaceful smile, and her breaths were rhythmically slow and steady. Miki yawned, stretching her arms out above her head.

"I just can't bring myself to do it. Maybe I'll let her sleep a while longer." Miki's eyelids were becoming heavy. "Just...five more minutes…"

* * *

"Hi, I'm home!" Kagami announced as she entered the front door. With no immediate answer, she made her way into the kitchen, then the lounge and then the garden. "Hmm, doesn't look like anyone's home. Or at least not awake." Kagami thought to herself as she walked back through the house and started up the stairs. Going straight for Tsukasa's room, she found the door still open. As Kagami stepped inside, she was taken aback by what she saw.

"You have got to be kidding me!" In Tsukasa's bed, snuggled together under the duvet, was Tsukasa and Miki. Kagami marched up to her mother and shook her. "Mum, what the hell are you doing? Get up!"

"...There's tempura shrimp in the fridge, honey…" Miki mumbled. Kagami pinched the bridge of her nose and then took a deep breath.

"I suppose I can't really tell her when she can sleep. I think mum deserves a rest now and then, given all she does." Kagami blushed. "And she looks really cute when she's sleeping!" Miki's face held a visage of serenity, her breathing steady and quiet. Kagami began to feel her mind slowing down.

"Just...five more minutes…"

* * *

"Hey everyone, we're home!" Matsuri shouted out as she and Inori stepped through the front door. When no response came, the two of them checked the lounge, the kitchen and the garden, to no avail.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's around." Inori said as she put her shopping in the kitchen.

"Knowing Tsukasa, though, she's probably still conked out in bed." Matsuri led the way upstairs and into Tsukasa's room. As she looked over at the bed, she brought a hand up to her forehead. "Jeez, can you believe these guys?"

Tsukasa, Kagami and Miki were all snuggled together under the duvet, though they seemed to be struggling for room now.

"They're all asleep?" Inori asked incredulously. Matsuri threw a hand over her shoulder as she turned and left.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed too." That left Inori to wake up the three sleeping beauties.

"Mum, Kagami, what're you guys doing, it's the middle of the afternoon!" Inori rested her hands on her hips as she gazed sternly down at her mother and imouto. "I'd expect this from Tsukasa, but not you two!"

"...I couldn't possibly eat another…" Kagami mumbled. Inori rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they've had a long day. Mum's probably been doing chores, Kagami had to deal with Konata again and Tsukasa...well, she's really cute when she's sleeping!" The three girls looked calm and peaceful as they slept side by side. Inori's head began to lightly sway from side to side.

"Just...five more minutes…"

* * *

_14\. Leaving Me Behind_

Miki opened her eyes as she felt the rain falling upon her face. She stood for a moment, trying to remember why she was outside her house in the middle of a storm. Catching a glimpse of the flowers held in her arms, her chest tightened with a feeling of overwhelming loneliness. Closing her eyes she began to slowly walk away from her house and down the road. As she walked, Miki had the sense that something was missing, but she could not recall what it was. As though her heart had been taken and she had yet to feel it.

Time lost it's meaning as Miki approached her destination; she had only just left her house, yet it had been years since she had been home. Miki opened a rusted metal gate, walking into a large green park, surrounded by grey walls and filled with stone monuments. Walking down an old cobbled path, Miki found what she had come to find. A group of epitaphs, what remained of her home, and with it her heart and soul.

'Inori Hiiragi, Matsuri Hiiragi, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi' the graves read, children emblazoned into stone, memories carved into the mind of a grieving mother.

Miki crumbled to her knees, letting the flowers fall to the ground. She dug her fingers into the drenched earth that held her family, all she had loved. Tears stung her eyes as sobs wracked her. There were no words that could describe the pain, none that could alleviate it.

Miki lay on her knees in the graveyard of a thousand monuments to love lost, alone beside her family…

* * *

Miki's eyes cracked open as she felt someone lightly shaking her.

"Hey, mum, you need to wake up now." Inori said with a smile as bright as Miki had ever seen.

"W-where am I?" Miki asked sleepingly.

"You're home, mother." Kagami answered softly. Miki looked down at the faces of her daughters looking up at her. She blinked a few times before it dawned on her.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" Miki asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, real nice of ya to doze off when I'm tryin' to watch TV." Matsuri said with half-hearted sarcasm.

"Like you've never fallen asleep while we're all trying to watch TV!" Kagami snapped at her. Miki could see that she had fallen asleep while kneeling on her cushion in front of the television, with Inori, Matsuri, Kagami and Tsukasa sat around her.

"We didn't want to wake you up before because it looked like you were having a dream." Tsukasa said from the other side of the table.

"But we were all going upstairs, so we didn't want to leave you down here." Inori explained.

"Thank you girls." Miki stood up and the all began to make their way upstairs, together. Miki smiled to herself.

It's true, what they say; 'Home is where the heart is.'

* * *

(A/N: I didn't mean to get too sappy with the last one, it's just that I've started watching 'Air' again, and I got the idea for that drabble when watching that show. I suppose Miki really is going to be more of a central character from now on. I really enjoy writing stuff between her and the girls, so I'm happy with her new position. Oh, and I'm still working on the story that goes with the Christmas Special of this story. It's been delayed, but I'm working on it! Until next time, thanks for reading!)


	6. Chapter 6

_15\. That Which The Rain Could Never Dampen_

Inori stepped out of the restaurant and onto the already damp pavement.

"Jeez, looks like it's already started raining." Inori screened her face as she gazed up at the gray, cloudy sky. "And wouldn't you know it, I forgot my umbrella!" Inori gave an exaggerated shrug to Kagami, who had just stepped out beside her.

"Well it's a damn good thing I remembered mine then, isn't it Inori-san?" Kagami said pointedly as she opened her black umbrella and held it above herself.

"Just like Matsuri said; you're ever the pragmatist, Kagami." Inori said mirthfully.

"One of us has to be the responsible one." Kagami retorted. Inori fumed at that.

"Hey, I've been the responsible big sister way longer than you have, Missy." Inori folded her arms in a huff, even as Kagami began to walk away with the umbrella.

"Alright, alright; you can be Matsuri's responsible big sister, and I'll be Tsukasa's. Sound fair to you?" Kagami stopped and looked back at Inori, who swayed her head side to side in thought for a moment.

"I guess that'll do." Inori nodded with a smile as she walked up beside Kagami, stepping under her umbrella and away from the drizzling rain. The two of them began walking side by side down the street. "Still, I sometimes wonder how much you really look up to me, Kagami." Inori said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, you are taller than me, Inori-san." Kagami said playfully. Inori groaned.

"You can be just as bad as Matsuri sometimes, Kagami." Inori shook her head. "You know, I was being serious."

"Yeah…" Kagami said quietly, her playful smile fading away.

"So?" Kagami gave Inori a questioning glance. "Do you really see me as your big sister, or…" Inori trailed off as Kagami wrapped one arm around her waist, stepping closer to snuggle against Inori's side. Inori let out a slow breath, then returned the gesture in kind.

"You're not just my big sister, Inori-san, you're something much more. I think we became more than just family the first time we became intimate with one another." Kagami slowed to a stop, with Inori following suit. "But it doesn't matter how many times we kiss, or have sex, or anything; you'll always be my Onee-chan, and I'll always love you." Kagami finished quietly. Inori removed her arm from Kagami and stepped in front of her. She cupped her hand gently beneath Kagami's chin, lifting her face so as to look directly into her eyes. She could see tears beginning to form in the corners of Kagami's eyes.

Inori stared silently for a long moment. She wanted to say something profound, and meaningful, but nothing came to mind; her thoughts dominated by those perfect blue eyes. Unable to hold herself back, she inched closer to Kagami, who responded in kind, until their lips met in a tender kiss.

Kagami discarded her umbrella as both girls threw their arms around one another, deepening the kiss. Kagami pushed Inori back against the wall of the adjacent building, pushing her entire body against her sister, desperate for the physical contact. Inori could feel the rain slick wall soaking her back, but paid it little mind. Her thoughts were dominated by her young sister's tongue currently exploring her mouth, and by the sensation of their bodies grinding against one another. Even though their clothes, the feeling of Kagami's breasts pressing against her own sent a warm, pleasant feeling through her body, and made her legs feel unusually weak.

Eventually, the two of them parted. Both were starved for breath and took to panting heavily.

"Inori-san…" Kagami tried to speak first, but words failed her.

"Kagami...that was pretty good!" Inori said happily, smiling brightly. "I would have preferred if we didn't kiss in public, and in the rain, but I'm not complaining!"

"Inori-san! I just poured my heart out, and you're being so...Wait, did anybody see us!" Kagami looked about frantically. Inori waved her hand dismissively as she stepped past Kagami.

"Who cares, you and me got to spent some more 'quality' time together." Inori said with a wink. As Kagami continued to blush, Inori picked up the fallen umbrella and held it above the both of them. "Shall we go?" Inori gestured forward. Kagami nodded.

As they continued to walk, Inori broke the silence that had fallen.

"Hey, Kagami-chan."

"Hmm?"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do!" Kagami once again snuggled against Inori's side. "I love you too, Onee-chan."

* * *

_16\. __Ménage à Trois_

"Morning." Kagami said halfheartedly as she wandered into the kitchen.

"G'mornin'" Matsuri replied, equally enthusiastic. Kagami made her way over to the coffee maker to fix up some fresh-

"Wait a second, what're you doing up this early Matsuri?" Kagami did a double take.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matsuri was sat at the table, yesterday's newspaper in one hand and a spoon in the other. On the table sat a half empty bowl of rice, which Matsuri was shoveling into her face as fast as she could with one hand.

"You're almost as bad as Tsukasa when it comes to waking up! At least, you usually are. Did you stay up all night again?" Kagami looked down at her older sister sternly.

"I just woke up early is all. I didn't realise there was a law against it." Matsuri said snarkily.

"It just surprised me is all, there's no need to get so worked up about it. Jeez." Kagami got to work with brewing up her coffee.

"You're just jealous that you weren't first this time, ain't ya!" Matsuri smirked.

"Ugh! Grow up Matsuri." Kagami groaned. "I was just expecting mum instead of you."

"Oh, I see." Matsuri threw her paper onto the table and shoved the last of her rice into her mouth. "Oo gus wunded mmm auu to 'ourshef!" Matsuri accused through her mouthful.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full." Kagami shook her head. Matsuri gulped loudly.

"You want mummy all to yourself so you can try and get in her panties." Kagami blushed. "Isn't that right, Kagamin!" Matsuri grinned widely.

"That's rich coming from you! You've been sleeping with mum and Inori for months now!" Kagami said angrily.

"Because I'm a total babe magnet. Miki can barely keep her hands off of me!" Matsuri leaned back in her chair with a smug smile.

"Oh yeah? Well...I banged Tsukasa! One time, we did it four times in a row!" Kagami shot back. "The furthest you've ever gotten with her was the time you molested her when you were drunk!"

"So really you're just upset that you haven't had a threesome yet, that's it." Matsuri said, nodding. "You see, there's nothing quite like taking your mother and sister at the same time, I can tell you; I've done it plenty of times!" Matsuri folded her arms as she smirked.

"Shut up!" Kagami hissed.

"You're just-"

"Shut up Matsuri! I've had enough." The room was silent as Kagami and Matsuri both turned away from one another. Kagami made up her coffee and took a small sip.

"Y'know, if you and Tsukasa are up for it, I could show you what it's like." Matsuri broke the stalemate.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked quietly. Matsuri shrugged.

"The three of us, just showing some sisterly affection." Matsuri said with a knowing smile. Kagami stared blankly at her for several seconds.

"What time?" Kagami asked quickly.

"About, say, nine o'clock tonight."

"I'm going to go tell Tsukasa!" Kagami said excitedly. As she rushed past, she leaned down to give Matsuri a kiss on the lips. "Thanks Onee-chan!"

Matsuri laughed to herself as she picked up her newspaper again.

"I've still got it!"

* * *

_17\. Mother's Embrace_

Tsukasa sniffled as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. She walked across the landing, over to Miki's bedroom. Knocking quietly before sliding the door open, she padded inside.

"Mum, are you awake?" Tsukasa asked shakily. She heard the bed shift.

"Tsukasa, what's wrong? What're you doing up so late?" Miki said tiredly.

"I had a n-nightmare, Mummy." Tsukasa felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so scared!" Miki climbed out of bed and rushed over to Tsukasa, wrapping her arms around her in a gentle embrace.

"Shh, it's alright honey, Mummy's here now." Miki spoke in her most motherly tone. She reached one hand up to gently stroke Tsukasa's hair. "Are you feeling better now, Tsu-chan?"

"Can I stay with you tonight, Mum?" Tsukasa asked, looking up hopefully.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your face Tsukasa." Even in the dark, Miki could just barely make out Tsukasa's cute face contort in confusion. "Once you've washed yourself up, you should go back to your own bed." Miki said.

"But Mum-"

"I promise you'll be alright, Tsukasa. Can you trust me?" Tsukasa stared up at her mother. Dejected, she nodded slowly.

"Okay Mum." Tsukasa said quietly.

"Good girl. Mummy loves you, Tsukasa." Miki gave Tsukasa a kiss on her forehead before sending her on her way.

* * *

Having washed her face, Tsukasa made her way from the bathroom back to her bedroom. Her tears had since dried up, but Tsukasa still felt scared by the prospect of sleeping alone again. As she closed the door behind herself and approached the bed, she slowed as she saw a large bump under her duvet.

"A m-monster!" She squeaked in terror. Suddenly, the duvet was thrown back.

"It's just me, honey." Miki said, the smile on her face evident from the mirth in her voice.

"Mum? What're you doing in my bed?" Tsukasa asked confusedly.

"I thought you could do with some company tonight." Miki said, her voice sweet and motherly. "Come on in, the bed's all warm." Smiling happily, Tsukasa climbed into her bed. She lay facing away from Miki. However, Miki closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Tsukasa from behind, drawing herself as close as she could.

"How's this, Tsukasa?"

"You're so warm Mummy." Tsukasa sighed contently. She felt as though she could simply melt in her mother's cozy embrace. And, although she did not say it, she reveled in the soft feeling of her mother's breasts pressing against her back.

"Will you be able to sleep now?" Miki asked. Tsukasa nodded. "Good. Just lay back and rest, honey." Miki whispered in her motherly voice.

Miki resisted the urge to explore her daughters young and lithe body; the urge to savour those plump thighs and perky breasts. This was not the time for that, Miki told herself.

Besides, there would be plenty of other nights when Miki could indulge herself with her daughter. And with that pleasant thought, Miki felt herself drift off to a peaceful sleep alongside Tsukasa.

* * *

(A/N: Somebody pinch me! Is this real? Did I really finish this chapter? At long goddamn last, I say! Seriously, I wrote drabble 16 about four or five months ago, and have been trying ever since to complete the trio.

It's been so long since the last chapter, that even I wondered if I'd ever come back. But, as usual, a bolt of inspiration hit me and I bashed out drabbles 15 and 17 in one night. I know I've said this before, but it feels great to write again, even better to be writing for Lucky Star. Here's hoping I can finish the next chapter somewhen in the next decade.

As always, thanks for reading!)


End file.
